


A Story of Forgiving and Trusting

by indiedreamer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiedreamer/pseuds/indiedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver St. Cloud never intended to fall for Bruce Wayne. But she realise this too late. Bruce Wayne never thought that Silver St. Cloud could be anything but an angel. But when Bruce finds out about Silver's true intention, can he forgive her? can he trust her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing childhood memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction developed together with silverstcloud-33 on tumblr :)

Silver’s POV:

I felt how his stare lingered upon me once more as I was sitting on a bench in a park and told Bruce a funny story of my childhood. “ I was on a vacation in Germany with my parents and we came across a farm with the most beautiful horses. I was 9 so the horse instructor gave me the smallest horse to ride. Starling was the horse name. But he was the most active horse and wouldn’t let me get on him. When the instructor manage to help me get on Starling. Starling knocks me off and I landed painfully on my bottom".

I jump up, ready to tell bruce about my determination to get on that horse. But I slid and fell into that puddle. Bruce was now laughing very hard and his laughter was so infectious I couldn’t help but to laugh along. After a while we stopped laughing: “It’s your turn now!” I said still trying to catch my breath.  
Bruce moaned but nodded: “Okay, so let me think. Ahhh got one. So when I was 8 I was in Italy with my parents, going on a hiking tour. I met this younger boy named Clark Kent and his family. They were also tourist from this city called metropolis. We got along right away. We were competitive kids, running around, trying to catch each other.

“Bruce Wayne vs. Clark Kent”, I teased. “Clark keeps catching me” Bruce admitted. “Anyways, we came across lots of mud and we being the troublemaker we are decided to walk right through it, despite our parents warning. We walk through the mud while carrying a bag with clothes and water inside. When reach the middle of the mud, we realise that we were slowly sinking in the mud. So we hurried to get out of it. Once were out of it, I realise that I lost my bag in the rush. My parents didn’t let me look for it”. 

I had to laugh picturing him losing his bag whilst rushing through tons of mud not realising how he lost his bag. “You’re such a dork!” I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and it did something to me but I dismissed the feeling. I was actually starting to fall for him and will only realise it later on when the damage is done. Out of nowhere he got all serious and cupped my cheek with his left hand and held my left hand with his right. “I’m the dork loving you!” He said as he gazed lovingly into my eyes and kissed me slowly with his eyes closed. It made me feel guilty hearing those words because all of this was a lie. I don’t love Bruce the way Bruce loves me. The kiss was overwhelming just as every kiss we shared. After pulling away from me he stared at me again, took both my hands into his and said “May I show you something?”. “ Of course!” I replied curiously.

We barely walked more than 500 metres when he stopped and pointed a finger on something on a meadow. He was pointing at a pair of sprinklers. He then told me how he used to go here with his father just to play with the sprinklers. I was astonished to hear so because I never would’ve guessed Bruce as the type of guy playing in the park with his father. “Hey Silver did you hear me?” “Uhhh what? Excuse me I must’ve been distracted. What were you saying?” Bruce shaked his head and replied:“ I was asking you whether you would want to play with the sprinklers or not?” He stressed every word and for each word he stressed every syllable so he could be sure I really understood him. I excitedly agreed to his offer and we had lots of fun playing with the sprinklers. 

After we were totally wet we lay down in the grass and talked again. “Why does Theo want to buy my company? What’s he interested in?” Bruce asked catching me off guard. I had to come up with something quickly without giving anything away. So I just said: “Dunno’ exactly but he said something bout’ cleaning up the city of it’s corruption and stuff like that.” He wasn’t fully convinced but dropped it once I changed the subject. Alfred shortly afterwards called Bruce telling where he was gonna pick us up and give me a ride back home. Once she got out of Alfred’s car I went up to my Uncle’s suite and once he saw me he greeted me: “Hey Silver. You know what? Tabitha and I are about to do what our family longed to do for two centuries. Soon the Wayne Legacy will be dead. In three days we’ll kidnap Bruce and kill him.


	2. The end of the Wayne Legacy

Bruce POV

I watch as silver got out of the car and gave me one last smile. "Isn’t she amazing" I said. "Yes she is master Bruce" spoke Alfred from the driver seat. "But you got to be careful with her continue Alfred". I sigh, “Alfred we been through this, Silver does not know her uncle true motive. She only knows that theo wants my company to do for good.” We pass the downtown bridge and down below I saw the place where I first met silver. At that place, theo first bring up my parents death. There is something about theo need to buy my company that seems off. I couldn’t risk selling my company to someone like that, not even for the info on my parents murder. Which I think it could be a lie as well

“Do you ever stop to think that she is in on the real plan and is just damn good at acting” ask Alfred. “I think you are just blinded by her beauty”. I can’t believe what Alfred is even proposing. Are you suggesting that silver is luring me in with her beauty? Alfred I rejected theo’s offer right? And Silver is not immediately begging me to accept it back or using her beauty to convince me to reaccept the offer. 

Perhaps she planned for you to ask her why theo wants your company and then say some good reason for it, to make you change your mind said Alfred. I sit in silent, there was no point in arguing, it will never end because we are both stubborn

The next day, silver came over to the manor. We had tea and played chess together. we kiss a few times because we had a rule that if one or the other wins the game of chess, the looser has to kiss the winner. After four rounds of chess, which I won, Silver sat in silence but she looked like she wanted to say something but isn’t sure she want to say it. 

You can tell me anything I said. Silver smiles than got out her chair. “ I know you rejected my uncle offer and I understand the reason for it. You are the legacy of Wayne enterprises. But if you give the company to my uncle, he can help you clean up your company. When you are older, my uncle can sell you back the shares.

He didn’t say that to me when we first discuss the offer I said.

Silver look down a bit sad. “I admit that my uncle never intended to sell you back the shares, he likes the power of control. He wants to control everything. But I talked to my uncle, I told him how much Wayne enterprises means to you and how much your happiness means to me”

Silver walk to me and take my hand. I was lost for words really. Here is silver revealing to me her uncle’s true motive.  
Silver said “You may not trust my uncle but you can trust me. I only want your happiness bruce”  
I felt all warm inside suddenly. “I want your happiness too silver” I said instantly

But silver face went seriously. “Don’t accept my uncle’s offer because of me. You must accept because you want too. Take time to think about it okay?”  
I stare at silver. How can one think she is bad? Selina and Alfred both think she is up to no good. But I see a caring and loving person. I pull silver closer me and kiss her. I held the kiss for about a minute. Then I pull away and said “I love you silver’

Silver smiled and said “I love you too”

By late afternoon silver left for home. After that I went in to my father secret office to do some training with Alfred. After half an hour of sparing we find ourselves on the floor, pouring cold water over our heads. I told Alfred what silver said. Alfred seem sceptical when I finish talking.

Do you actually believe her ask Alfred

"I do" I reply. She is giving me time to think about reaccepting theo’s offer. I look at Alfred and said “do you believe in me?”

"Of course I do" answer Alfred

"Then believe that I know what I’m doing. I believe in silver. She can make sure theo does not do anything suspicious".

The next day silver came over and I immediately told her I would accept theo offer. Silver smiled and gives me a hug. “Thank you for trusting in me. I will ask my uncle to arrange a meeting tomorrow”. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming in the pool and lying down on the grass, looking at the clouds that move swiftly with the wind. 

***  
“Hello bruce” said theo, as I walk to greet him. We shake hands and theo motion me to sit down at the table where the documentations were waiting. I took the pen and turn straight to the signing pen. I sign my name. 

“Thank you bruce” said theo. "Now the wayne legacy is mine".

"It’s not really yours" I said. Remember you must give me back my shares once you fix my company. Theo just laugh and suddenly the door bang open and Tabitha walked towards me. She is dress in this leather suit. Seven men with gun walked in and block the door. 

I knew something was wrong immediately. “I want to leave now”. I said. I got up but Tabitha push me down on my chair. I try to push myself up but Tabitha pressed a gun on my leg.

"Make one move and you get a bullet on your leg" said Tabitha

"What do you want" I ask firmly but a little shaky.

“You will find out soon enough” said theo who is holding a needle. He put the needle on my arm. Suddenly my arms and leg feel heavy. Tabitha moved away from me. I try to move my hand but only can move them a little bit. 

"Let move out shout" Tabitha. Two of the men lift me up and carry me to the parking lot. Alfred was there in the car. Alfred I shouted as they carried me to the van. Alfred jump out with a gun, shouting my name.

Tabitha and two other men raise their guns and begin to shoot at Alfred as I was put in the van. Immediately the van begins to pull off. Alfred is going to be fine I said to myself. Alfred is a survivor.

“Where are we going” I ask Theo. There was no answer. “What would silver think of you kidnapping me”? There is still no answer. I then said “Alfred and Jim will find you and you will go to jail”

“Shut him up,” said Theo. The men next to me got some duck tape and covered my mouth with it.

The van stopped in front of this two-storey house. Inside the house, I can see that it is abandoned for a long time. White cloth covers everything. The two men took to me this small room with a single bed. They lay me down and left the room. But two men in brown dress came in holding a folded white material. They took my clothes off and put what I realise to be a white dress on me.

“He is ready,” said one of the men. 

The two men carry me to the open rooftop. There was table set up with hand and ankle cuffs on each corner. In front of the table was another taller table with an old looking framed photo of what looks like to be a saint. Candles are lit on each side. In front of the photo is a knife with a white handle. My arms and leg begin to feel less heavy

There were other men in brown dresses surrounding the tables. They made way as the two men carried me towards the table and lay me down on the table.

Cuff him said Theo. “The effect of the sedative I give him is wearing off”. The men cuff my hand and leg. Father Creel called Theo. “It is time to begin the ritual”.

I lift my head and see that on the left side of me, a man emerges from the crowd. He must be Father Creel I thought. They must be all fathers but they have guns by their waist. Father Creel grab the knife and raise it for all to see. I see Tabitha joining Theo. What happen to Alfred? Did he escape? 

But what shock me the most is silver walking towards Tabitha and Theo. I’ve been trick all this time. How could I be so stupid I thought? Alfred and Selina were right. Silver had two faces. 

Father Creel begins to speak “On this evening, we shall witness a dawn of a new era. 300 years ago Celestine Wayne accused Andre Dumas of forcing himself on her. As a result, our poor Andre got his hand cut off by Jonathan Wayne. The Dumas family have been banished, shunned and strip of our identity by the Wayne family. But my fellow brothers, today we will take back what was ours, starting with the death of Bruce Wayne. The Wayne family and legacy will forever be erase.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. They wanted to kill me for something my ancestors did. Father Creel held the knife over me. I’m going to die I thought. 

Father Creel shouted, “St Dumas, I give you Bruce Wayne. Please saviour the moment his blood spills to the ground”. Father Creel pulls the duck tape off. “Watch him scream”. He raises the knife…

“Put down the knife shouted a voice. I lift my head and see Jim, Harvey, Alfred and Penguin and his men charge towards us. Jim shoot father creel and he fell down. 

Suddenly the air was filled with gunshots. Everybody was shooting at each other. Silver was already gone. Theo was having a shootout with Jim. Harvey was having a shootout with Tabitha. I saw Alfred shooting his way towards me. When he reach me, he put the gun on the table in front of him, un-cuff me and help me get up. But this other father attack Alfred with physical force. This father seemed good at fighting. 

Suddenly a hand grabs me. It was Father Creel who is slowly pushing him self up and still holding the knife. With my other hand I reach for gun on the other side of me. I grab the gun and with all my strength hit father creel hard with it. Father creel fell to the ground. Alfred manages to take the other father down too. 

Suddenly the air was in silence. I look around me and saw Theo and Tabitha on the ground bleeding. Most of the fathers were unconscious or dead. I hear sirens as Alfred help me stand up. I look at him and said, “It’s so good to see your face. You too master Bruce said Alfred. We hug each other, both thankful to still be alive. 

Outside the house, I thank Jim and Harvey for their helping to save my life. I give Jim a hug and shake hand with Harvey. Jim suggests that I see the paramedic to see if the drug they put in me has done some damage to my body. After I got checked, I waited for Alfred to be bandage up. He suffered a gunshot wound on the arm. Next to me, I hear overhear Jim speaking to silver.


	3. Flying with Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's me SilverStCloud-33,
> 
> so as Gameofgotham and I have written this fanfic together the writing style in between chapters could differ. This Fanfiction is not following the current events of Gotham, whatsoever. This fanfiction consists of our predictions as to what will happen in Bruce's and Silver's nearer future after Bruce and Silver's first kiss in 2 x 07, so don't expect the exact same plot to happen as on Gotham in it. We take turns in writing the chapters. If my writing is bad I am truly sorry as I am German. Not only will Gameofgotham and I take turns in writing the chapters also the perspective is gonna change. So for the first chapter it's Silver for the second it's Bruce and for the third Silver again etc. If you like the story feel free to leave a kudos and more importantly if you have any critics feel free to write them and we'd enjoy improving our writing style.
> 
> SilverStCloud-33

Silver's POV: 

I knew they were going to take him after signing the contract. I actually felt sorry for Bruce, although he was supposed to be nothing but the guy I've got to distract while my uncle took care of everything. I was looking for Bruce everywhere in the building.

Once I finally found him they were about to start the ritual. I heard Father Creel say something in his old fashioned English. I wanted to stop them but they would've just killed me too. Creel lifted his hand with the knife right over Bruce and was about to sink it into his chest, as we all heard a door being knocked off. I heard a police officer's voice telling Creel to let go of Bruce. At least that's what I think he said. Then shots were fired, hundreds of them. The monk standing in front of me got shot and fell onto me. From now on everything was pretty much a blur.  
A young police officer woke me up. He quickly helped me up to my feet and asked: "Do you need anything?" I curtly replied: "No! Thanks!" He then introduced himself to me as Detective James Gordon and he asked: "Would you mind being interrogated? I need your statement!" "Yeah perfectly fine with me." I replied quickly. 

After the interrogation I saw Bruce. I wanted to get as far away from him as somehow possible. Unfortunately that didn't work out too well because he walked up to me. He stood in front of me not saying anything for what felt like hours until he finally said: "Tomorrow 3pm at Wayne Manor. We have to talk!" And right after saying so he turned around, no goodbye, nothing. I picked up my phone and dialed a friends number because I needed a place to stay.  
Once said friend allowed me to stay for a couple of nights I immediately went there. I was thinking a lot about Bruce and why I kept thinking about saving him when he was in danger. But I realised I never even tried to save him because I was too afraid of losing my family or even losing my life, whilst he would have probably given everything for me. Frankly I felt like a piece of gutter trash. 

One day later: I went to the Manor and walked there still in awe at how big it actually is. I've been here a lot of times but it still seemed so gigantic and luxurious. I rang the bells at the main entry. I was getting more nervous by each second passing. Alfred opened the door and greeted me. After taking my jacket off of me he lead me towards the room Bruce was currently being in. We finally, after walking for five minutes, reached the room he was in. Alfred knocked twice. Bruce told him to come in. Alfred said: "Master Bruce your guest has arrived. May I bring you two a cup of tea?" Bruce just shakes his head and asked: "Anything else, Alfred?" "Indeed Master Bruce. Someone called asking whether you'd like to learn Science along with him. I think his name was Hal, Hal Jordan."


	4. A confrontation with no resolution

“Tell Hal I will learn science with him” I told Alfred. “We could start later this afternoon if he has the time”

“I will give him a call immediately” said Alfred. Alfred gave silver a disappointed look and left the two of us alone. Once we were alone I look at silver and all I see is a traitor. That once beautiful angel I love is gone. That angel didn’t exist.

Silver look like she was holding back her tears. “I’m really sorry Bruce”, she said.

“Are you really sorry? I asked. “Or is this all an act? I know from experience silver, that you are really a good actor.

“It’s not an act”, said silver. Tears begin to roll down silver tears.

“Okay” I said walking closer to silver. “Can you please explain why you were involved in Theo and Tabitha plans?” I grab a box of tissues and held it in front of silver. Silver lays her purse on the table and took a few tissues.

“Thank you” she said. She blew her nose and then begins to speak. “At first I thought we were just going to take over your company to get more money. After that day at the park, he told me we were going to kill you. But I didn’t want you to die. 

But you still went along with this plan I said unconvinced that silver didn’t want me to die.

“They were the only family I had left”, said silver. If I follow their plan, I would please them and then they would not abandoned me.

I didn’t want to believe silver was only doing it for family. I believed that she was following the plan so she can be richer. Killing me would assure that the shares I gave Theo would stay with them. But the shares are returned to me since Theo went to prison “Do you still want to kill me? To please your family”, I asked

Silver replied “ if I wanted to kill you, I would have a knife right to your chest. I wanted to stop them from killing but they would have killed me anyway”  
There was silence between us. I turn away from silver.

Silver said, “I understand that it’s hard for you to believe me and that you are very angry about my involvement in your attempted murder. I’m really sorry that you have to went through this.

“What about the plan to take my company?” I ask. “Are you sorry about that?” I face silver again. “ I’m more angry with the fact that you wanted to take my parents legacy from me. You know how much my parents legacy mean to me and not once you have attempted to stop your family from buying my company.” 

“It’s true I didn’t stop them from buying your company” silver said. “But now I realise how wrong I was to do that. I felt guilty for doing this to you, especially that day at the park”

“But you still did it” I said raising my voice. “You still hurt me Silver. I thought all the moments we shared are real, but you are just pretending.”

Silver cried, “I’m sorry Bruce that my actions had hurt you, but they are the family I have left, if I hadn’t done what they wanted, they would kick me out.

I realise that silver doesn’t know how a real family is. I then threw the hard truth at her. “Theo and Tabitha are not your real family, what kind of family threatens to kick a family member out just because that member won’t follow the plan.” 

Silver looked shock. Silver look about to say something but Alfred came in. “Master Bruce, Hal Jordan is here.” 

“Thank you Alfred”, I said. “Tell him to wait in the study room. I will be there once I send silver out.” 

“Okay” said Alfred. 

Alfred left the room and I face silver. I guess this is goodbye I said. 

Silver said, “ You might think the moments we had aren’t real. But that day at the park I started falling for you. The moments in the park were real too me.”

I didn’t say anything because I didn’t believe her. And I could see that silver sense that too. “I’ll lead you to the door”, I said. We walked in silent towards the door. Once we reach the door and silver stepped outside, we exchange our last words.

“Goodbye” I said

“Goodbye” Bruce said Silver

***  
I close the door and walk to the study. Hal Jordan was sitting on the chair waiting for me. He is a couple of years older than me and is my tutor in science. 

Hal and I shared a similar tragedy. We both lost our parents. Hal lost his father in a plane crash and his mother basically disowned him since he joined the Air force. During breaks from training at the air force, Hal would visit Gotham since the air force headquarters was not far. It was that day when Alfred force me to run back home, that I ran in to Hal Jordan. I heard about tragic accident of his father on the newspapers when I was younger. Hal had heard of me too because the news about the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne was the top headline throughout America. Hal asked If I wanted dessert at this café we were standing in front off but I said I’m doing training. He then offered to buy me bottle of iced tea for on the way home. I was feeling thirsty so I accepted. After taking a few sips I thanked Hal and put the drink in my bag. Hal notice my science textbook and offered me some tutoring on it. I agreed, gave him my home number so that he can contact Alfred a date to do the tutorial session. This afternoon was our second session.

Hal stand up and greeted me, “Hello Bruce, how are you today?”

“I’m fine”, I said although it’s a lie. And Hal smile turned in to a curious frown.

“Tell me what happen”, said Hal.

“I don’t really want to talk about it”, I said

Hal then said, “You know my father once said that talking about your problems is much healthier than keeping your problems bottled in.”

I sat down on the couch and said, “Yesterday I had a bad day”. I told Hal everything. How the girl I thought that loved me, was just using me to take the one thing that matters to me; the Wayne legacy. 

“I hate her”, I said angrily. “I hate how stupid she made me feel.”

Suddenly I heard a gasp and silver was standing at the entrance of the room.

“I’m, I’m sorry I was just passing through to get my purse and I got it now so I will go”. Silver ran leaving Hal and me alone in silence. It was clear that to me that silver passed the study to see me. You don’t need to pass the study to go to the door. 

“That is some serious girl trouble right there”, said Hal. But it looks like she is really sorry. 

“She is a good actor”, I said. “Can we not talk about her anymore”? I wanted every memory of silver gone for good.

Hal nodded and said “Okay let’s learn about molecules.”


	5. Mourn the past

Silver's POV: 

"So Silver what does the formula I=V:R mean?" I tried to concentrate on school but I couldn't. All I could think about was Bruce. I replied:" I dunno' I am sorry Mr. Smith." 

"Ohh come on Silver we had this a thousand times. Can anyone help her?" 

Of course the first to raise his hand was the classes physic nerd Oliver: "It's Ohm's law and it states the current through a conductor between two points being directly proportional to the voltage across the two points. I is described as the current being given in the unit Ampere, V is the voltage measured across the conductor and it's unit is Volt. R is the resistance of said conductor in units of ohm. It's called Ohm's law because of the German physicist Georg Ohm if I remember correctly." 

"Outstanding Oliver! You got it now Silver?" He asked me.

Of course I didn't but not wanting to have Oliver or Mr. Smith explain it to me again I simply said: "Yeah it's actually not that hard to understand.

"Once school was over finally I immediately went home and saw a police officer in our apartment. He arrested Tabitha. I asked him why she got arrested. He told me how she killed a lot of cops and some innocents. His name was Harvey Bullock and he also told me that they reopened a cold case and found something.

He got me all curious now:" What case? Were Tabitha and Theo involved?" "We found something. Theo paid an assassin to kill two people a long time ago. Almost 14 years since then."  
"Who did he kill?" I asked hesitantly not knowing where he'd take this. 

"Your parents. I know it's hard to believe but we ran some tests and discovered that neither Theo nor Tabitha are in any way related to you." 

Hearing this I just ran off not knowing whether I should believe him or not. But to be honest why should he lie to me about something like that. I went into my room and cried beneath my covers for what felt like hours. I turned on the TV hoping to see something interesting on the News but the first thing I saw there was about how Bullock and Gordon solved a case being cold for over 13 years and who had the St. Clouds killed.

I turned the TV off and cried again. I just hoped Bruce would come over and give me a shoulder to cry upon. But unfortunately I messed this thing between us up. I didn't know what to do. No one would care if I were just gone. Anyhow I cried myself to sleep more or less and the pain of Theo's betrayal got me a heartache. 

Now I knew what it must've felt like to Bruce being betrayed by the girl he loved. I realised again just how much I really fell for Bruce. I woke up in the middle of the night because someone knocked at my door. I ran towards the door and opened it to see something that surprising it almost knocked me off of my feet:"What are you doing here, Bruce?"


	6. A Broken Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. please tell us what you think :) - indiedreamer

Bruce Povs

_A few hours ago…._

I sighed as I move the chess piece across the chessboard. “What kind of weirdo plays chess with himself?” said Selina’s voice in my head as I recall the moment Selina appeared at my window. In fact I haven’t played chess alone since silver came in to the picture. Oh god I thought to myself. I can’t seem to get the memory of silver out of my head. All the time we spent together was not real I said to myself. I move the next chess piece and suddenly the memory of silver kissing me after I win played in my head. I quickly stand up and turn on the TV. The news just came on and the reporter began speaking

_“I report live from Theo Galavan apartment where Tabitha Galavan is been arrested and a cold case has been open. 14 years ago The St. Clouds were found dead with knife wounds in their car at their garage. There was no evidence that could link back to the killer. But today the killer has been found. Detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock found an old contract between Theo Galavan and a Gunman name Matches Malone. The two detectives are tracking Matches Malone as we speak”_

I turn off the TV and quietly walk towards the kitchen. Alfred was doing his daily routine of cleaning the kitchen. Alfred would never let me see silver but I have to see her. She must be so upset over the news of her parent’s murder. Even though she hurt me, she needed someone to comfort her. While Alfred was washing the dishes I called the taxi and told him to come over at 11:00 pm, which was the time that Alfred is usually asleep.

When I told the taxi driver where I was going to go. The taxi driver gave me a look that said this kid is strange. Well I understand why because the Galavan apartment is a crime zone and a teenager is going there in the middle of the night. But I had money and that was all that mattered to the taxi driver so there were no questions asked.

The Galavan apartment loomed over me as I step out of the taxi. I paid the taxi and walk towards the door entrance. I hoped the elevators were still in operation because I would not want to climb all those stairs.

Thankfully the elevators were still working. I press the button to silver’s level and the lift started moving. When the lift arrived at silver’s level I walk towards the door and knock. I heard movement and then the door opened. Standing in front of me was a red eyed messy hair silver st. cloud.

“What are you doing here Bruce” she asked

I hug silver and said, “I’m sorry about your parents”

I pulled away and saw that silver was shocked and then cried, “They are not my real uncle and aunt”

I knew that silver was talking about Theo and Tabitha. I took silver’s hand and led her to the couch. Silver looked at me and then said “you were right when you said what kind of family threatens to kick someone out. I now know why they do that. I’m just a disposable tool to them. ”

Silver then cried, “If I didn’t get you to give theo your company, theo will kick me out. Theo and Tabitha were the only family I had. I thought despite their threats, deep down they love me. My family is all I have, now I lost them too.”

Suddenly everything makes sense. When silver said she wanted to please her family, she really was trying to please her family so that she won’t loose them. I was now looking at a broken girl who lost her parents too young. This was a girl who wants and need a family that loves her.

I grab tissues and then wipe silver tears away. “I understand why you manipulated me, you were just trying to keep your family. I didn’t want to believe you then but now I believe you”

Silver smiled a little but I could see she still wanted to cry. So I move closer to silver and gently push her head towards my shoulder. “Let it all out”, I said. Silver did cry for a full 5 minutes.

Once she was done, she lifted her head and said thank you. I look at the time; it was well past midnight.

Silver noticed the time and said, “Before you go, I got to tell you the name of your parents killer.”

I froze in shock; I couldn’t believe that silver is going to give the name. After all this time searching for the killer, now I am going to find out.

“His name is Matches Malone”, said silver.

I look towards Silver. “That is also the name of your parents killer. The name was mention on the news. Detective Gordon and Bullock found a contract between Theo and Matches. ”

Silver turned away and wipes her tears before turning back to me, looking angry. “How about we find that Matches Malone before the detectives and kill him.”

 

 

 


End file.
